Return of Pastdimension Neptunia
by Sexia the Goddess of Lust
Summary: Read the trailer for the continuation of Pastdimension Neptunia.


**...**

**Notice, the following creation was made by **_**Ance**__** Seneia**_**_ Valencia _****with cooperation of ****_Sexia - The Goddess of Lust _****and ****_Moemon_****_ Trainer Troy _****(the original author; previously known as Eevee).**

**The story was resurfaced by Ance (by threatening me to the police to help her) after she was given permission by the original author of the story to continue on his behalf. The collaboration between her and the original author was unending. As such, for the people who have high hopes for the return of Pastdimension, the maid will use her time on continuing the story.**

**...**

**That being said, this is part of Chapter 17 for the incoming Chapter 18 of Pastdimension Neptunia.**

**This trailer will remain in this site, while the Chapter 18 will continue on to the original site of Pastdimension Neptunia from the original author.**

**Please enjoy.**

**(A Note from Ance: To be honest, I'm finished doing the Chapter 18 and are currently doing Chapter 19. Unfortunately, Eevee seems to be busy. He still need to accept my pending request in DocX so he will be the one who will post it after I passed her the chapter)**

* * *

**Chapter 17.5 **\- "_The Prologue of Destruction_"

**[Ultradimension Leanbox]**

_Midnight, around 1 or 2 PM..._

The city of Green Pasture appears to be somewhat normal. Despite the goddess of this nation declaration to war against the three neighboring countries, the people did not falter on their everyday lives.

Now, in between the coming of the new day, the moment was peaceful and silent. Every now and then, authorities of different branches are patrolling around the city's districts.

Until that peace... was destroyed.

The Seven Sages... invaded Leanbox in the middle of its rest.

**"**Signal transmission... alteration and deception... completed." Anonydeath said as he finished his programming while observing various holograms in front of him. "With this, Planeptune and Lastation will not receive any emergency help from Leanbox."

He said that as a large hologram appeared over the rest. It shows a live video where it shows Apocalypse fight Ultra Vert in her Green Heart form.

However, despite being a CPU, it appears she was getting weaker from Apocalypse.

Meanwhile, their surrounding was in total chaos. The people were scream as they run for their lives. While Leanbox's military army fought back, the onslaught of lifeless robots that possessed a stronger weaponry proved to be too much for them as they slowly died one by one.

"That Anti-Share crystal, huh..." Anonydeath muttered. "Surprisingly, it works."

_(A few hours ago...__)_

_"Anonydeath," France called out the hacker, who was staring at the hologram at the moment before turning to the new leader of Seven Sages._

_"Yes, leader, is there anything you want?" The maiden robot asked._

_"Give this to Apocalypse before you all set on point." France said as he handed out a small, pink crystal. Anonydeath made a small gasp sound._

_"Is this..."_

_"It's an __Anti-Share Crystal, it will be useful for her to use it against Green Heart. Tell her that she needs to turn it into a powder and scatter it around her before she fight Green Heart." France said as Anonydeath held the crystal._

_"I understand, I will give this to her right away."_

_"Also, remind Mr Badd to bring the __Anti-Share Crystal weapons in the storage area. He will use it to replace the weapons of his army by morning came after you annexed the nation."_

_"That will be done, sir."_

_France turned around as Anonydeath nodded. The maiden robots was also about to turn around before the God of Death ordered one last thing._

_"Also, prepare a new room," He said as a black mist covered him. "I will bring a prisoner of war."_

_That's the last thing he said before he was swallowed by the mist and disappeared. Anonydeath__ remained standing before he started moving._

_"Honestly," The maiden robot started, "I don't like him... He reek _**_evil_**_..."_

_(Back to present time)_

"Well, I said that but it's not like I can fight that monster," Anonydeath said as he watched the live footage.

In the footage, it appears Ultra Vert was not in a great shape. She was mostly covered on bruises and wounds. Apocalypse, who suffered a few little to moderate damages from the CPU attacks, laughed at the poor state of the goddess.

The fight continued on for almost an hour.

Suddenly, a single jet appeared and roared towards Apocalypse, who did not see it coming. It crashed onto Apocalypse who brought her down to the ground and made an explosion. Ultra Vert was in shock as she was about to help but...

"Go! Lady Green Heart! This is your chance to escape!"

"We will hold them off! Go, escape!"

"Lady Green Heart! Please, escape! You can rescue us, anytime!"

The goddess was frozen in her tracks as she heard her people from below. Military units and citizens alike are looking up to her and are all shouting to her to escape.

The people's pleas made the goddess cry as she covered her mouth in shock as tears started pouring down her cheeks.

Despite the pleas, it seemed like it boosted her up as she was about to fight back. The area where Apocalypse had fallen exploded, destroying the jet. The young woman emerged from the rubble, somehow unscathed.

Green Heart glared at Apocalypse with such anger as she charged right at the member of the Seven Sages.

But Apocalypse merely grinned as she pulled back a fist, that was covered in green smoke, and punched Ultra Vert square in the face. The force of the attack was enough to knock the CPU cold as she reverted back to human form and sail through the sky.

The humans, meanwhile, saw their hope was lost as they simply stared in the sky to where Ultra Vert disappeared.

Apocalypse had won the battle and defeated the CPU. After that, Arfoire, Warechu, Mr Badd (in his mech), and Copypaste had entered the city.

They all entered the Basilicom and force their way inside, thus capturing Leanbox, once and for all.

* * *

**[A Secret Room within the Headquarters of the Seven Sages]**

In a room, Viola could be seen lying on the comfortable bed. A light from the fluorescent appears to be reassuring than ever.

Suddenly, the young CPU Heir shifted in her sleep. Her expression changes from peaceful to fear.

_(In her dreams...)_

_'Mama...?' Viola could be seen walking in the darkness, afraid and she aimlessly walk alone. 'Mama? Where are you?'_

_For some reason, she's calling out in the darkness._

_Until, that thought disappears as she blinked._

_'Wait, why am I here?' She said quietly as she looked around, clueless and confused. 'What... am I doing?'_

_Then, a disturbing noise grabbed her attention as she shifted her gaze back in front. Suddenly, there are two people standing in front of her._

_'Ma... mama?' She said, confused as she looked at the left. Showing a figure of a woman._

_She then turned to the right, she then saw a figure of a man. 'Pa... papa?'_

_(Returns to reality...)_

Viola's eyes shot wide open as she immediately sat up in bed. Panting and confused, she looked around with confusion.

"Where am I?" She asked to herself as she tried to remember something but nothing seems to pop up in her mind. It was all blank but the weird dream she had just in.

She looked around the room and noticed that it decorates that for a child: fluffy toys, soft carpet, colorful walls and all that stuff.

"Ara, you're awake, baby?"

A voice caught her attention as she turned to the side. There, a door was opened and a person entered the room.

Vioal seemingly recognized the person. "Mama?"

The woman smiled at her warmly before pulling out a framed picture. In it, we can see France simply looking back with his soulless stare and eyes.

Viola, like how she looked at the woman, looked at the photo of France the same way as well. Her eyes are violet and red by left and right respectively.

...

"Papa?"


End file.
